


Problems of Youth

by Ailette



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Drabbles, Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three fluffy Shori/Marius drabbles,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problems of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/70881.html)  
> A/N: I don't even know anymore. I sit down to look through that other FumaKen fic and suddenly I've written three Shori/Marius drabbles that'll make your teeth rot from all the cuteness. D:

Shori has a problem. It’s to do with the 11 years old boy comfortably curled around a big pigrabbit plush toy in his arms and into Shori’s side, dead to the world. He’d love to be able to say that it’s the plush toy – and okay, he would prefer if Marius could cling to something he didn’t get as a present from Fujigaya-kun, but that’s not it. Watching the too long bangs fall into Marius’ face, he smiles a little when the younger boy’s nose twitches and reaches out to tug the stray hairs behind his friend’s ear.  
   
“Mmh?”  
   
Shori smiles when big brown eyes open and look at him sleepily. “Sorry,” he says quietly. “You can go back to sleep.”  
   
But Marius shakes his head and grins at him, happily squishing Shori further into the couch’s armrest in his attempt to get ever closer. “I want to be awake when Shori’s here. I like talking to Shori.”  
   
Shori feels his ears grow warm and his smile grow wider. “Okay. I like talking to you, too.” He takes a deep breath and looks directly into Marius’ eyes while he gathers the courage for his next words. “I really like you, Marius.”  
   
Marius laughs, delighted, and charges upwards to throw his arms around Shori’s neck (he notices with some satisfaction that the pigrabbit falls to the floor, forgotten for the moment). “I know! I also like all of you guys!”  
   
And there it is; _his problem_. He fights the urge to hang his head in resignation and accidentally catches Kento’s sympathetic eyes from across the room.  
   
“Give him a couple of years,” their leader says later when they walk out of the dressing room.  
   
“…or decades,” Fuma mutters and pats his back as he walks past him.

  
*******  


It’s an odd sight to be greeted with, first thing of the day: Marius bent over a laptop and furiously typing away with his tongue peeking out. So Shori takes a moment to take it in before closing the door behind him. The soft ‘click’ makes Marius look up and Shori greets him with a wave and gets one in return.  
   
“Good morning. You’re early.”  
   
“Morning!” Marius proudly points to his laptop. “I’m writing emails.”  
   
“Oh,” Shori says and takes that as an invitation to shuffle across the room and sink down onto the couch next to his friend. “Oh,” he says again when he realizes that the email’s in German. Well, of course, he thinks. “Are you writing to your father?”  
   
Marius shakes his head and starts typing again. Shori follows the letters quickly appearing on the screen and smiles a little when he spots his name.  
   
“No, to a friend. We wanted to call or skype, but he’s always sleeping when I have time,” Marius pouts.  
   
Shori nods in understanding. “Do you miss them? Your friends?”  
   
Marius’ fingers come to a halt and he thoughtfully looks at the screen. “I have good friend’s here, too,” he glances at Shori, “but I miss playing with everyone and speaking German. I know it’s a bit silly.”  
   
“It’s not,” Shori quickly reassures him and, still staring at the foreign letters, gets an idea. “But you could teach me some German?”  
   
They have all picked up one or two words by now – Sou probably the most – but none of them are really making an effort. To be honest, he hadn’t really thought about it before. He knows Kento sometimes tries to cheer Marius up with his admittedly limited English skills, but German? That sounds like an even better idea.  
   
“Really?” Shori isn’t quite prepared for the brilliant smile that lights up Marius’ face. The younger boy practically squees as he surges forward to hug Shori and Shori vaguely wonders if deciding to study German in University right that moment would be premature.

  
*******  


It’s just the two of them in the corner while Fuma and Sou are either practicing or play-wrestling (it’s hard to tell with some of the new steps) and Kento is nervously hopping from one foot to the other, looking like he can’t decide whether he wants to join in, laugh at them, or make them stop. Shori takes a long gulp of water from his bottle, wondering where they get the energy from and glances at Marius next to him.  
   
The younger boy looks just as exhausted as he feels and a little bit sad to top it off. He’d had a lot of trouble with getting the new choreography right and while that is nothing new, he looks particularly unhappy about it today. Of course, Shori can’t have that for several reasons. He can’t say most of them out loud (though he knows that the rest of his group mates are very much in the know), so if anyone was going to ask he’d have to stick to the “but if he gets too unhappy Fujigaya-kun might lure him away with shiny roller skates and make him Kisumai’s mascot” theory. They’d both be wearing pink...  
   
“Hey, you’ll be able to remember it by the time we have to perform. You always do!”  
   
Marius worries his bottom lip as he looks at Shori. “But I’m always so slow. Doesn’t it…um… bother you?”  
   
Shori tries not to smile when Marius has to think for a moment before he remembers the right word. “Of course not. You’ve only been doing this for a short time, you’ll keep getting better from now on.”  
   
Marius half-smiles at him, clearly appreciating the effort but not quite believing him. So Shori adds, “I’m bad at other stuff because I’ve been busy with Johnny’s. Like, a week ago the boys in my class were talking about their first kiss and,” he glances around quickly to make sure no one’s eavesdropping and lowers his voice conspicuously, “I haven’t kissed anyone yet.”  
   
Light brown eyes grow wide with disbelief. “But you’re 15!”  
   
Shori has a sinking feeling about this all of a sudden. “Yes, but I was busy with dancing and singing and I wanted to wait for someone speci-”  
   
“That’s _weird_ ,” Marius says, almost more to his water bottle and for once, Shori doesn’t adore the uncontrolled outburst of honesty.  
   
“So you’ve had your first kiss?”  
   
Marius nods enigmatically. “When I was in, like, kindergarten. And the girls in my class were all really nice and when they heard that I’d leave for Japan they all kissed me good-bye.”  
   
Shori briefly wonders, not for the first time, what kind of magical country Germany is. It leaves him oblivious to the way Marius is thoughtfully looking at him until the other boy is right in front of his face. He feels his breath catch in the back of his throat and can’t do anything but blink, in a daze until the moment he feels soft lips press against his. It’s sweet and short and innocent and he can feel the way Marius is still smiling right until he pulls back and it transforms into a grin.  
   
“Now you know what it’s like,” he proclaims happily and settles back against the wall next to a speechless Shori.  
   
Shori reaches out to touch his lips, still a little confused. Did that really just happen? Then his ears prick up when he hears two members of staff giggling a few meters away from him, cooing at them and how cute they are and he quickly drops his hand back into his lap.


End file.
